<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Am I, Where Are You? by Venlishka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620600">Where Am I, Where Are You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venlishka/pseuds/Venlishka'>Venlishka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amphibia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Accidental Bonding, Autism Spectrum, Awkward Crush, Developing Friendships, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gender Confusion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Personal Growth, Reconciliation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:09:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venlishka/pseuds/Venlishka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yogi Hazzell didn't consider themselves much of a human being to begin with. Cruel, harsh, and vindictive, hardly the traits of a good person. It was a miracle their childhood friend Nevaeh stuck around like she did. The only person they ever cared about.</p><p>But it seemed like the universe wanted to teach Yogi a lesson. One they won't ever forget.</p><p>Aka: Extremely jaded and selfish teen gets yeeted into another world to learn how to give a damn, making all the friends they never wanted to whether they like it or not, and learning more about themselves along the way</p><p>(Request from a good friend. Comments are appreciated 👀)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anne Boonchuy &amp; Original Character(s), Anne Boonchuy &amp; Sasha Waybright &amp; Marcy Wu, Marcy Wu/Original Character(s), Sasha Waybright &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Lost You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am terrified to post this only because I've seen how fics with ocs either don't get looked at much, or get hated.</p><p>But here I am posting anyway.</p><p>Dunno if that makes me brave or stupid.</p><p>Anyway, onto the important stuff: ships. I haven't decided on what. So far I've got development of relationships in mind, yes, but not necessarily romantic.</p><p>So we'll see if I'm willing to risk the fury that is pairing a character with an oc lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yogi was the first to wake. Slowly, everything registered. The bookbag digging into her shoulders. The pliant ground beneath, soft, cold.</p><p>Sinking.</p><p>Dimly, she realized it wasn't good. But she was so sluggish, tired, buzzing in her ears...she didn't care. Whatever this was, let it take her.</p><p>And then a hand brushed against her, a hand not her own.</p><p>Yogi's eyes snapped wide, the dullness and haze evaporated, senses and colors screaming and hurting her new sensitivity.</p><p>She pulled, no yanked, herself from the pliant substance.</p><p>Breathing heavy, she looked around wildly only to feel that hand from before weakly grasping at Yogi's elbow, slowly sinking into this substance. "<em>Eva</em>!" She hissed, those mismatched painted nails and scar on her palm belonging to no other.</p><p>Her hand reached deep into the thick substance, it was like sap but twice as sticky and a strange blueish green color. Yogi gripped firmly onto what felt like a bicep, and heaved. Her own heels--huh, no shoes--sunk into the mass but not fast enough to slow her. Yogi pulled harder, familiar tawny and braided hair rising from the goop.</p><p>It couldn't have been more than 10 seconds, but it felt like hours, before Yogi fully got Nevaeh from the mass.</p><p>She was out cold.</p><p>And after getting her out, Yogi felt exhausted. But they couldn't stay in this quicksand like ground--whatever it was.</p><p>Yogi was taller than Nevaeh, but the other girl was heavier. She grit her teeth, fought past the softly creeping edges in her vision and stood up once again, hooking both arms under Nevaeh's shoulders and dragging.</p><p>Gods. She just wanted to collapse.</p><p>But she walked, and walked, and pulled her bare feet from the ever-sinking goo bent on sucking them down it.</p><p>Yogi wasn't sure how long until it felt like she stepped onto more solid ground. She looked down, it looked off. The grass wasn't like where she lived, too bright and lush. But it wasn't nearly suffocating her or Nevaeh, so that was good.</p><p>She fell back onto it harshly, too tired to slowly lay down. The weight of another crashed onto her, right, she was still holding Nevaeh.</p><p>But she felt the shorter girls breathing, deep, even.</p><p>Good.</p><p>Yogi was still so...</p><p>...tired.</p><p>Sleep.</p><hr/><p>She woke up again to a slow rocking. Like on a ship or being...<em>carried</em>.</p><p>Yogi's eyes opened, feral, snarling and kicking.</p><p>"Shit--ow, hey stop--!"</p><p>Yogi doesn't. She instead struggles more, cocking her arm back and slamming her fist against the strangers jaw full force. She was met with a blooming pain and her hand numb like she just punched an iron wall but she pulled her fist back again, ignoring how much it hurt. "Eva! Where is she fucker?!"</p><p>And hit them again.</p><p>They grunted, roughly dropping her so she could stand, "Calm down!"</p><p>She stood as tall as she could, only now acknowledging just...what she was looking at.</p><p>Three things that weren't human.</p><p>Short but wide, light colored save for one. Roundish faces and clearly amphibian...toads.</p><p>Talking.</p><p><em>Toads</em>.</p><p>"What are you?"</p><p>The three looked amongst themselves, the shortest and darkest colored answered, "Uh. Toads. I know you're an ugly and weird creature, but I didn't think you were that dumb."</p><p>Yogi was taken aback at the casualness and calmness of these...toads. "Where's Eva--another creature like me?" She pressed, deciding it didn't matter what they were. She needed to find Nevaeh.</p><p>The tallest cocked their head to the side, and she wanted to ignore how human the gesture looked. "We only found you."</p><p>Her entire being went cold.</p><p>"No..."</p><p>The adrenaline from waking up in a panic was wearing off, her stomach dropped.</p><p>"Hey--!" One of the toads shouted, it sounded distant, their hand blurry as it reached out.</p><p>Yogi slumped forward, unconscious.</p><p>"Damn it, Rains," The middle toad sighed, "c'mon. Get the thing."</p><p>"Shut up Grol, get 'em..."</p><p>The tallest snorted, "Nearly let the thing knock a tooth loose."</p><p>Rains sniffed, not even responding to Grol as he easily scooped up the small, squishy creature.</p><p>"Grime is gonna have a froggin' field day with another one of these things."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stuck With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yogi gets tossed into a cell with an unfortunately familiar face.</p><p>Neither are really happy about it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grime was not a patient toad. When he demanded, commanded, ordered, he expected it done immediately.</p><p>"Would you just hand this thing over? I will throw it with the other creature."</p><p>Rains hesitated still, even taking a small step back from the captain. "Sir, it's a bit vicious. I wouldn't want it to attack you--"</p><p>Grime snarled, Rains flinched, "Do you mean to imply I cannot handle this one?"</p><p>The shorter road ducked his head down, "No sir...I was just..."</p><p>"Caring. You're soft on your comrades." He replied sharply.</p><p>The other toad didn't say anything, handing the creature to Grime, who trudged away without anything but a sneer.</p><p>Grol patted his shoulder, "Hey, it's okay Rains. We could get something to eat later yeah?"</p><p>He huffed and brushed her hand off, stalking over to the training grounds.</p><hr/><p>Grime didn't hold them as carefully, dragging the creature by its hood to the holding cells.</p><p>This caused Yogi to stir a bit. Groaning, uselessly grasping at the ground to try and get out of his hold. It has such a harsh look to it, even when it stood no chance.</p><p>Amusing.</p><p>He opened the door, ignoring the grunts of discomfort as he dragged the creature inside.</p><p>"Grimesy," Sasha chimed with her usual faux charm, "What a sur...prise..." She blinked at what the large toad brought in. "Oh my god."</p><p>He smirked, "Yes, we found you one of your friends."</p><p>Her face scrunched up, recognition clear in her eyes but not an ounce of happiness or worry. "Uh...I know her. She's not like, a friend. At all."</p><p>He growled, hauling up the creature and throwing her into the cell, barely conscious next to Sasha. "Useless! Even with another one of you I learn nothing...though maybe it will be more useful than you."</p><p>She scoffed, "Not in a million years. Good luck getting a single thing out of her."</p><p>"Time will tell. I will be back to interrogate you both later." With that, he slammed the door, leaving her with a half-dead looking Yogi.</p><p>The former cheerleader rolled her eyes, "Don't die or whatever. You're the only human company I have."</p><p>Yogi only laid there, breathing for a bit. She opened her eyes suddenly, wincing at the dryness and rubbing them with a bit of force. She looked around, eyes falling onto Sasha, flashing with clear disappointment.</p><p>"You awake yet Yogi bear?" Sasha drawled.</p><p>The other girl's blank face shifted slightly into what Sasha had long since read as annoyance. "Shut up."</p><p>
  <em>'Yogi really hasn't changed her attitude any.'</em>
</p><p>"Look all I've had to talk to for way too long was toads," She said, picking up a half empty bowl and picking at what was inside, "so I'll settle for you. Even with your whole...ew human contact vibe."</p><p>Yogi sat up, glaring at the bars that kept her inside.</p><p>"Oh come on, don't be like this here too."</p><p>She stayed silent.</p><p>Sasha sighed, but perked up. There was a way to get her talking, "So you still hang out with that bubbly ditz right--"</p><p>"Nevaeh." Yogi muttered, glancing over to Sasha sharply.</p><p>She raised a brow, but grinned. Nevaeh Indigo, the only person brave or stupid enough to bother Yogi into friendship.</p><p>Nerve found, and nerve touched.</p><p>"Oh how could I forget her name," Sasha said, setting down the bowl. She shuffled over a bit closer to Yogi, "Nevaeh. A real sweetheart...she here with you?"</p><p>"No." She said sourly, looking away, not keen on saying anything more.</p><p>Sasha internally rolled her eyes. Of all the people to be trapped with, it had to be the human equivalent of a rock. But she could work with this. No doubt, Yogi didn't want to be stuck in a cell anymore than she did.</p><p>If she could just get the stubborn girl to talk more, maybe they could get out together and go their separate ways. Shouldn't be too hard. So long as she used her knowledge on Yogi's dependence on Nevaeh to get her to work with her.</p><p>But, Sasha thought forcing down the rest of the disgusting food after realizing Yogi wasn't going to talk, she could wait for an opportunity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What Happened To Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We check on our missing companion, Nevaeh Indigo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nevaeh woke up with a yawn and a long stretch. It was such a nice warm and...wet morning? <em>Hang on</em>--</p><p>She blinked and actually looked at her surroundings. The buzz of insects was strangely loud, the ground looked odd and she was pretty sure this kind of plant life didn't exist in California.</p><p>Oh well. Maybe she just slept walked again into a strange area. She'd just give Yogi a call.</p><p>Nevaeh pulled her phone out of her pocket, letting out a little whine. It was caked in mud. Oh no, she looked down. She was covered in mud.</p><p>"Awww..." The girl moved her braids out of her face, though they only fell back into place, "well I'll clean it up then maybe I'll talk to her..." She hopped up with a smile, not minding the squelch of the slimy ground soaking into her shoes. "Huh. Weird place to sleep walk to. Not the first time...hope I'm close to home."</p><p>She picked a direction and just started walking. Soon she'd see the familiar and kinda dull looking buildings right?</p><p>20 minutes of walking and the same sight of only wilderness told her otherwise.</p><p>Nevaeh chuckled nervously at nothing. "I couldn't have walked that far...? Usually I'm just a few minutes away."</p><p>20 more minutes.</p><p>"Ah...maybe I speed walked."</p><p>An hour.</p><p>Nevaeh slowed to a stop. It was getting darker, she was getting colder, noting it with a shiver.</p><p>And home probably wasn't where she was.</p><p>Nevaeh swallowed. "Gigi...she's gotta be somewhere close," She pulled out her phone again, using the only dry part of her shirt to wipe off the now crusting mud off as best she could. She swiped, having no password made it easy. She pulled up the dial keypad, instinctively typing in a number.</p><p>It rang.</p><p>And rang.</p><p>And...rang.</p><p>Dial tone.</p><p>Nevaeh felt her heart sink. Yogi never ever missed a phone call. Not one from her.</p><p>She didn't notice she was walking right onto a raised root until she tripped right over it and into a weird sticky goo. "Bleeegh!" She exclaimed, pulling away. It was a weird blue color. It reminded her of the slime stuff back at home people would make.</p><p>But covering several trees and pooling onto the ground. And--</p><p>"<em>Gasp</em>, is that Gigi's?!" Nevaeh shoved her phone back into her pocket and jumped into the goo recklessly. She moved through the thick liquidy stuff as fast as she could until she grabbed onto what she was looking for.</p><p>Yogi's backpack!</p><p>The black and worn cloth was soaked a bit, even eaten away at the edges. Prooobably not good to stick in this stuff too long. She fumbled out, patting herself down to make sure she wasn't missing anything. Since nothing was astray, she sat down not too far away from the blue stuff and opened the backpack.</p><p>Huh. Clothes, snacks, a water bottle, box cutter..."Oh no. Her stim blanket. Gigi never forgets this." The teen whispered to herself. "Her meltdowns are better but still..."</p><p>What...exactly were Yogi and her doing tonight again?</p><p>Her memory wasn't usually the greatest but she couldn't forget plans with her bestest friend.</p><p>But nothing.</p><p>Nevaeh pouted, zipping up the bookbag and stood up, throwing it over her shoulder. Okay. So what if she didn't know where she was, what she was doing a few hours ago, or how the heck she was going to get home?</p><p>She'd find Yogi. They'd clean themselves up, get a nice meal, they'd relax a bit...</p><p>...and they'd go home.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"Aaaahhh come on, where am I?" She asked the night sky. She looked at the red moon, the stars...oh, she knew her world's stars. This wasn't her sky.</p><p>This wasn't her world. It took her a bit to accept that, after all who just woke up in a strange new world like in some story? Nevaeh's thumb felt along the worn straps, "I'll find you. Just...be okay wherever you are until I get there, okay?" She said to the moon.</p><p>No one answered.</p><p>And that...would be the hardest thing to get used to. She was so used to a grunt of acknowledgement or annoyance or anything.</p><p>
  <em>'It'll be like those stories Gigi talks about, a small journey and some bumps and...a happy ending. I can get to that happy ending lickity split!'</em>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
"What a peculiar little thing," A pink skinned newt said to herself, a little ways away from the creature.</p><p>Yuunan had only come out this far to take some bounties no one else was willing to until she was assigned a bigger mission.</p><p>"I wonder what kind of praise the King will give if I bring something as strange as you in."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Keep It Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nevaeh tries to keep up her moral, Yogi nearly has a meltdown and Sasha isn't cruel</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW/TW: Mild descriptions of an almost meltdown (going based off of my own experiences as someone on the autism spectrum here and a mention of blood)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She's been traveling for 3 days. Neveah could only tell the days passing when suddenly she was looking at the moon instead of the sun.</p><p>It was kinda insane how she hasn't stopped. Sure, she was an athlete in school but nonstop travel for 3 days and no sleep? That's just nuts.</p><p>Nevaeh wondered if something about this place changed her. Silly maybe, having been alone for 3 days and sleepless nights, and she was already having an identity crisis. "Oh well, nothing a good ole self pep talk can't fix!"</p><p>And that was another thing. She's always had a habit of wondering out loud or blurting out her thoughts without an ounce of self control. But now it's evolved into outright talking to herself.</p><p>"Okay Nevaeh, we are 3 days deep into the middle of. Uh...swampy place with massive bugs and deadly things." She began, recalling the times where she had to duck behind or hide under anything to escape the strange and weird creatures bent on eating her. Maybe it was adrenaline keeping her going...oh man the crash was gonna suck.</p><p>Anyhow, "I haven't seen any towns, cities, people or...any other sign of Gigi. I have her notebooks and other stuff...hope she won't be mad I've kinda been writing and drawing in them. And wherever she is, she's safe."</p>
<hr/><p>"ANSWER ME YOU PILE OF FLESH!" Grime slammed his fist on the bars, denting them badly.</p><p>Yogi defiantly glared ahead, having done so the entire time the captain had been trying to get answers out of her.</p><p>Sasha meanwhile was laughing like there was no tomorrow at the toad's rage. "I told you Grimesy."</p><p>"Shut up!" He seethed, "Unless you have something <em>useful</em> to add!"</p><p>"Maybe I do." Sasha goaded.</p><p>If Grime had any hair he would be tearing it out, "For the love of frog can't either of you cooperate!"</p><p>The former cheerleader threw her hands up in frustration, "I told you everything!"</p><p>"And I don't believe that." Grime slammed his fist again.</p><p>The horrible noise this time drawing a twitch from Yogi. She felt herself reaching her limits, with this interrogation, this arguing. Fingers began to tremble and brush across the fabric of her pants in a pattern.</p><p>She didn't have her blanket or Nevaeh to help this time.</p><p>The rocking started. Barely noticeable, as more of the noise grew into a blur of unpleasant grating, the movement increased.</p><p>Sasha happened to glance her way mid argument and stopped shouting.</p><p>That drew Grime's attention. "What...what is she doing?"</p><p>"I don't know, she was in the special classes most of the time."</p><p>"Special classes?"</p><p>"Have you ever heard of autism?"</p><p>Yogi heard them, but couldn't really make any move to acknowledge it even if she wanted to. The urge to scream built up but she just bit her tongue. And kept biting.</p><p>The taste of iron didn't stop her.</p><p>"Shit--" Sasha cursed, muttering to herself as she carefully came over, hands hovering over Yogi's trembling and rocking form with blood slowly making a trail down her chin, "--come on and chill--I don't know what to do."</p><p>"Why do you care?" Grime scoffed, "Let her have her tantrum."</p><p>"It isn't a tantrum you stupid toad!" The cheerleader grit out.</p><p>Sure. She may not particularly like Yogi or see anyone else but her girls as pieces to move around--but she wasn't completely cruel.</p><p>"Well then what do we even do, hm?"</p><p>Sasha's arms flailed a bit, as if trying to decide what to do, "I don't know! I barely interacted with her..."</p><p>She tried to think off all her interactions with Yogi and Nevaeh. Usually the two were about as glued to each other as she was her girls, if one was there the other was likely around the corner. She did remember now and again when Nevaeh did something weird--well, weirder than usual for the school ditz.</p><p>Nevaeh would suddenly and tightly hug Yogi when she looked particularly agitated. Afterwards the shorter girl would growl at Nevaeh for it but it would turn to quiet grumbles. Was that her preventing a meltdown? Maybe.</p><p>Only one way to find out.</p><p>Before she could back out, Sasha wrapped her arms tight around Yogi and squeezed.</p><p>Yogi inhaled and her rocking slowed.</p><p>Grime watched the scene visibly confused and almost looking grossed out. "What...exactly is going on here?"</p><p>Sasha huffed, "Making sure you and I don't have to deal with something neither of us can handle. Be grateful."</p><p>Yogi felt her senses coming back, the sensitivity was still there but dialing down. The pressure from the improvised hug was grounding, despite who it came from. "Quiet..." She managed tiredly, the manic energy now draining and leaving her feeling hollowed.</p><p>The captain looked about ready to snap out a reply something but was urged further by Sasha's shake of her head. "A guard will be bringing your food later. I'll be back tomorrow."</p><p>He seemed to shut the door rather than slam it, Sasha noted. Hm. So he wasn't a complete bastard.</p><p>"Let go of me blondie." Yogi said, voice still holding the signature bite.</p><p>She smirked, but let go, "No thank you?"</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>"Whatever." She said flippantly, leaning back against the cell wall.</p><p>Yogi rocked still, but not as urgently. It was soothing, but she really wished she still had her blanket.</p><p>And Nevaeh.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lemme know what ya think of the start. Also suggest pairings, I'll see if any ideas come to mind for them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>